Forever
by Twilight Fan 101-101
Summary: A Harry and Daphne tale.Just a one shot for now,but I will make it longer if there are enough reviews. Please read and review, not really sure which rating I should have given though so,please tell me if the rating is right ...or wrong.


Toujours

_**mon amour,**____**il mio amore**_ were some of the words racing through Harry Potter's mind as we woke to the sight of his beloved snuggled into his arms, her luscious blond hair spread out over the pillow like a soft golden halo, she truly looked like an angel.

"You're awake." I said amused as she scrunched up her nose adorably I leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Mmm…. Definitely if there's gonna be more of that ,but seriously what time is it?" She asked

"Relax love ,it's just past ten "

"When did we come up here again? About an hour after dinner right?" She said trailing her arms over my chest leaving soft kisses behind.

Letting out a soft growl I captured her petite wrist in my hand and flipped her over so That I hovered on top of her "You better watch what you're doing love, or else you may just find yourself stuck here for a while"

"Well, I better stop then I have a date to get to, can't keep Smith waiting now then can I?" She teased

"Say what you want Daphne Greengrass but the truth is that I'm the only one who's gonna be anywhere near you now and forever got it love?" I asked giving her a long and punishing kiss.

**DPOV**

He leaned in and kissed me long and hard ,our tongues dueling for dominance, his won of course, but defeat has never been sweeter in my opinion. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Who would've thought that he'd be this possessive and romantic, certainly not the masses of Wizarding Britain and I for one intend to keep it that way because The Hogwarts Ice Queen certainly doesn't share what's hers.

My Harry ,just the thought sent tingles down my spine ,he's the only one who I open up to, he's the one who manages to break down my walls with just a word, he's the one who manages to drive me crazy with just a look, he's the one who makes me want to forget al aspects of the decorum which was imbibed into me and just jump his bones. Yes, He is my love, my best friend, my boyfriend, and more recently , my fiancé .

That's a queer story actually. I got an owl from my father informing me that negotiations for my marriage were underway, of course, I ran to Harry ,a blubbering mess. And he ever the savior sent a letter to my father asking for my hand in marriage ,naturally my father ,the pureblood that he is, couldn't find it in his heart to refuse _**'Lord**_ Potter', of the most Noble and Ancient house of Potter.

So the bride price paid and the contract signed our marriage was fixed and we're just enjoying the benefits ;)

But coming back to the present I moaned in disappointment as Harry pulled away from me a wicked grin on his face.

Uh-Oh, I know that grin it lead to our most passionate nights and also to his most mischievous pranks.

It was the former this time ,because the next thing I knew my hands were pinned above my head and

his lips on my body, the next few hours were hazy and pleasurable.

"What's that?" I ask him grabbing his right hand

"That evil little toad!" I cried when I saw the words etched into his skin – 'I Must Not Tell Lies' . I kissed his hand gently "Murtlap Essence" I blurted out

"Yeah, I know Hermione already gave me some" He said .

"Well then ,How about I kiss you better?" I asked smiling up at him through my lashes.

"That would be very much appreciated my lady" He says and I waste no time in closing my mouth over his. Several minutes pass by before I slowly pull away from him.

H e holds me tight around the waist he doesn't let o of me not even once ,especially not after the contract scare. The thought of losing me, he said was worse than a hundred Voldemorts he had said…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I was sitting on Harry's lap infront of the fire in The Room Of Requirement and he had his head buried in my hair._

"_I love you" he said pulling me closer towards him." I almost lost you today .I can't imagine life without you Daph, you're the only thing that keeps me sane, you make me want to survive life without you…. Well without you I would have just given up a long time ago"_

"_Don't say that ,just don't ever say that again I don't even want to think about belonging to anyone but you" I said sobbing quietly_

"_Shh shh, that'll never happen love, I promise, I'll always be wipe your tears and you can try that patronus charm again ,come on baby" He said_

"_O-O-Okay" I stutter out taking a deep breath I reach for my wand and imagine a happy memory "Expecto Patronum" I recite and a silvery-white mist comes out of my wand _

"_That's it ,keep concentrating" Harry whispered into my ear his breath tickling my neck , as he moved his hands along my waist._

_The mist took form shaping into a beautiful doe I smile up at Harry as he flicks his wand to unleash his own patronus, we watch as the stag and the doe are reunited again._

_In the warmth of the patroni Harry turns my face towards him and he pulls out a black velvet ring-box embossed with the Potter coat of arms._

"_Daphne Greengrass will you do the honour of being my wife?" He asked me _

_I nod my head "Yes, yes,yes,yes,YES !" I say _

_He chuckles at my enthusiasm and slips the ring onto my finger _

"_It was my mom's, I want you to have it now,I'm sure she would agree with me too" Harry said kissing me ._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"What are you thinking about now?" Harry asks seeing my goofy smile

"You" I say nuzzling his neck

"Well, what can I say ? I **am** rather unforgettable aren't I?" He says

"And humble too" I tease back.

"That I am my Love, that I am…" he says

Smirking he pulls me in for a kiss again.

_**That's all for now on this but please read and review.**_


End file.
